Please Remember Me: Rose
by Terrifica Oneiroi
Summary: Songfic: Rose sees their lifetimes in the span of a second, and hopes that the Doctor will remember her. "Please Remember Me" by John Barrowman


Doctor Who © BBC

"Please Remember Me" not © John Barrowman, but he inspired this set of fics, so props to him.

Summary: Songfic: Rose sees their lifetimes in the span of a second, and hopes that the Doctor will remember her.

* * *

"I want you safe… my Doctor."

_When all our tears have reached the sea.  
__Part of you will live in me.  
__Way down deep inside my heart.  
__The days keep coming without fail.  
__A new wind is gonna find your sail.  
__That's where your journey starts._

She knew, as she knew that the Earth would spin for billions of years, that he loved her. She knew this, and it made it hurt that much more. She saw the ages spinning in the heavens, golden light burning in her mind, and she saw him. She saw him in a year, in ten, in one hundred. She saw him saving the universe, saving planets and people. She saw the TARDIS flying proud, protecting time and space and the Time Lord she loved. She saw it all, and she loved him for all of it. He would keep going, because that's what he does, push on, move forward. She would lose him. A white wall and two separate universes. And it would feel like forever. They would meet again, she knew, and she would leave him again. She'll promise him forever, because it will make him happy, but they both would know that it would never be a promise she could keep.

He would find a new path, continue living his life the best he can. And he will fall in love again.

_You'll find better love,  
__Strong as it ever was,  
__Deep as the River runs,  
__Warm as the morning sun.  
__Please remember me._

She just wanted to be remembered. That was all anyone could ever hope to achieve, to mean something special to someone else. Your family, your friends, your loves and your enemies. She hoped to hold a place in his hearts, just a small space that was all hers. He would live for centuries on. She would feel content in her fate, so far from him, if he would but remember her every now and then. To be remembered by him would make it all worth it, every choice, ever bit of danger and death. To be remembered by him, by the Other, by a Time Lord, it was an honor. And she loved him, because she knew that he would remember her.

_Just like the waves down by the shore,  
__We're gonna keep on coming back for more.  
__Cause we don't ever wanna stop.  
__Out in this brave new world you seek  
__O'er the valleys and the peaks  
__And I can see you on the top._

The waves of the ocean lapped upon the sand, leaving an indent. Quickly, another would come after to erase the previous wave's mark. However, together, all of the waves shape a coast, form beaches and islands and beautiful land. A single wave plays a part in the greater whole. He would help the universe, help it grow, help it run smoothly. He would advance civilizations and protect the frailty of the Web of Time. It was humbling to be remembered by he who walks in eternity. He would become known through all of time and space, a force of reckoning, a champion of the weak and defenseless. She saw it all in one moment. And she loved him more for his strength.

_You'll find better love,  
__Strong as it ever was,  
__Deep as the River runs,  
__Warm as the morning sun.  
__Please remember me._

She didn't want him to feel sadness for her, because he wouldn't be the only one moving on with life. She would move on, when they were pulled apart. She would live her life in honor of his. She would use everything she learned from him to take her place in her new world. She would be the Defender of Earth, in his honor, with the hope that he'd remember her, and be proud.

_Remember me when you're out walking  
__When snow falls high outside your door  
__Late at night when you're not sleeping  
__And moonlight falls across your floor.  
__I can't hurt you anymore._

She hoped that he might remember them walking in the snow in Cardiff 1869, smiling at the marvel of time, of a cherished culture passed. Perhaps he would remember them talking after she'd ripped apart time by saving her father. Would he remember being a strong shoulder for her after that horrible day? Would he know that he was exactly what she'd needed then? Sometimes late at night, around Midnight, would he remember taking her to Women Wept, and walking on the frozen ocean? Would he remember how he lent her his jacket, and how he smiled at her for having such a primitive _human_ body?

She loved him, and she could only hope that he might remember her once in a blue moon. Remember that shop girl from London that teased him, and challenged him. He would move on, eventually, and he would fall in love again. And he would be happy. And she loved him for that, for having the courage to live on, to have a _fantastic_ life.

_You'll find better love,  
__Strong as it ever was,  
__Deep as the River runs,  
__Warm as the morning sun.  
__But please remember me._

"I think you need a Doctor."

* * *

There's a bit of a hint for "Shadows in the Library" and "Forest of the Dead" in here, see if you can spot it!

Reviews make the world go 'round...


End file.
